Vincent
Personality In contrast to the personality he carried in his past life, Vincent learned from the mistakes he can recall and now lives his life with a big heart and a smile on his face. Always trying his best to remain cheerful and positive in even the most hopeless of situations, he truly is one of the best people you can go to when feeling down. He’ll always try his best to be kind to others and put a smile on their face, especially when it comes to his friends. He believes it to be the least he can do, considering the behaviors of his previous life. Sadly though, his optimistic demeanor can often be a tad overbearing, leaving others feeling he is coming on a bit strong. Vincent also has a tendency to be a bit too selfless, to the point of risking his own well-being at times. This most likely stems from him feeling bad about himself due to his past actions. Vincent also has a deep love for music due to the years of participating in his school’s choir. Music was always his favorite subject as a kid; taking comfort in it even through his rough years of school. Abilities]] Abilities Siren's Song - Vincent's singing has the ability to allure those who hear it. He utilizes this ability to the extent of captivating people and making them happy during his performances, though, he is able to completely control a singular entity if he chooses. Vincent rarely ever does this because it can damage his throat greatly, as well as him feeling immense guilt when doing so. Regeneration - Being a natural ability of Sirens, Vincent has the ability of healing and regenerating from things such as wounds at a quicker pace than that of most other creatures. Though, this doesn’t keep him from feeling pain to the same extent and he can’t regenerate to the point of recreating things such as limbs. Gills AND Lungs !- In his siren form, Vincent has the ability to breathe both out on land, as well as underwater. Glowing Eyes����- When in his siren form, Vincent’s eyes will glow. The brightness of this glow is determined by the amount of power he exerts, such as during times when he uses his siren song. At its normal state, the brightness is comparable to that of a dim fire. Glamour! - Just like every other monster, Vincent has the capability to glamour. His glamour abilities are pretty decent though not the best. He’s usually able to stay in it up to around 8-9 hours, due to not being taught to him till a later age. Also with having to create two new appendages, it comes with a few repercussions as he remains in it. This usually comes in the forms of leg pains, as well as needing to drink more water than a human normally would. History History of the Siren Since far back in time, even before human’s reign on land, the sirens were a species that thrived in the sea beds. Often living in secrecy from those on land, they created a place for themselves in the ocean named Assyria, located in the midst of the Atlantic Ocean. Not caring for the possible ridicule they could face from other sea creatures due to their half anthropoid, half fish nature, they secluded themselves from most others in the sea. During the early ages, they maintained relatively peaceful lives, associating only amongst their own (only with a few exceptions) and fighting to survive just as any other would. This was until the humans made their prevalence on land known; Claiming the world and its oceans for themselves as if it were theirs only. This infuriated the sirens greatly. If they had been here long before these pitiful creatures, what made them think they were free to act in the way they were? Human activities such as polluting the oceans and killing off sea life only further enraged the siren, causing the already distant creatures to grow an extreme hatred towards humans. Due to this newly found hatred, a common occurrence in siren territories was constant battle of words from one to another on how the siren came to be; whether or not humans had an involvement in the process due to their anthropoid nature, and even going as far as claiming that some sirens were just reborn humans. Though the idea seemed farfetched to many in the species, there were few cases in their history that could provide evidence to this idea. A select number of sirens in the past had recalled things such as “past lives” and “their old families”, though they were few and far between. This all changed though when the emergence of a certain little siren changed the species’ path as a whole. - - - A Life of Poverty Vincent’s story actually starts on a very different path than the one it currently takes. Rather, his original life was one of bitterness, misfortune and two legs. Vincent Lee White was originally born in the year 1876 to parents Joseph and Susannah White, into a life of poverty. Living in Britain during the aftermath of the Franco-Prussian War, Vincent was bound to have a tough life ahead of him. Even with the war not directly affecting their country, the effects of said war had spread far enough throughout the continent to even affect the indigent of Britain. This sadly left Vincent’s family of five so impoverished that they barely had enough money to get the basics to live such as food and clothes. Although Vincent’s childhood wasn’t filled with memories of fun and expensive luxuries, he was still able to live a joyful childhood as his parents’ top priority was to keep him, along with the rest of their children happy; even if it meant scraping around couches and drawers to find the smallest amount of change to get by on. Eventually though, after Vincent’s father Joseph was laid off of his low-paying factory job, the family had no choice find a new means of work, this being the fishing business. Deciding it as the only feasible option left for work as they lived near the coast of Britain. This resulted in Vincent’s father pretty much never being at home, only returning to give the family the cash he had procured during his adventures. Often, Vincent, along with his mother and two other siblings were left at odds as to whether or not the father would return alive. Not having the means to communicate with him during his travels, all they could do was hope for the best each time he set out to sea. Unfortunately for them, on one eventful day years later, their worst nightmares would come to fruition. The day was November 17th, 1893. Everything seemed normal and everyone in the White family was filled with excitement as the day had finally arrived for their father to return home from his journeys at sea once more. Vincent, along with the rest of his family eagerly sat at the front door, awaiting the moment to be able to embrace the father in a welcoming hug. Sadly, this never came. Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days as the family remained; hoping to see Joseph walk through the door. Alas, he never did. Meanwhile, the authorities had no success in ever recovering, much less finding Joseph and the rest of his crew's bodies or ship. Considering the long distances Joseph would travel with his crew; even going as far as the Americas at times, it was considered foolish to even attempt to do so. The White family’s hopes were crushed. With their only source of income, as well as the center and heart of their home deceased, it seemed impossible for them to go on. At least, that was until Vincent made the bold decision to step up in his father’s place and enter the fishing business. Being the ripe age of 18, he was perfectly capable of filling in for his father’s position. Unfortunately for him, this decision would change his future more than he could ever imagine. Now that Vincent was stuck in this new position of responsibility, the next few months at sea were anything but pleasant for the young man. Having to learn the ropes of a man who had done the jobs for years on end, Vincent felt very under-qualified for the work of a fisherman, even more-so considering this new crew was filled with men who had years of experience in the field. These harsh conditions wore on Vincent greatly, turning the usually positive, happy-go-lucky boy into a one filled with rage and bitterness in the few months he was out at sea. Finding even the smallest of inconveniences grating as he saw them as obstacles towards him making money for his family. With his continued growing experience on the boat, Vincent soon became the head of the ship, taking this as an opportunity to work his fellow crew members to the bone to get as much as possible. He had moved well beyond the point of giving to pure greed; A shell of his former self. Later that year on one fateful night in the middle of spring, the crew had continued their quest to the Americas, a place that had not been traveled to by any fisherman since of the incident of Vincent’s father and his crew. Even with the sick churning feeling he had in his stomach as the memories of this incident flooded back in, Vincent continued on with his crew; fueled by the greed that came with the idea of such valuable fish. Having smooth sailings for a majority of their trip so far, the crew held high hopes that they’d arrive to their destination and back in one piece. All things considered the trip had been going surprisingly swell up to that point, catching what they needed and leaving to not overstay their welcome they started their trek back to Britain. It seemed as though this trip would be a success; at least until they were met with the fearsome storms on their return back. As waves clapped against their boat, thunder roared above the crew members heads as if the gods themselves were rearing to smite them down. Struggling to keep the boat straight on its path as the waves knocked it to and fro, Vincent felt his heart tighten as the familiar scenario brought anxiety to his knees, fearing of sharing the same fate as his father. He didn’t want to die; he missed his father greatly but he wasn’t ready to go where he was. Even with these awful thoughts circulating through his head in this terrible situation, the worst had yet to come. Peering off in the distance, a member in the ship’s crow’s nest started to freak out and none of the other members had a clue as to why. Being the darkness of night, it was anything but easy to easy to see what was even a few in feet front of their ship. As lightning flashed once more, Vincent saw the unimaginable cause for concern. A giant wave was heading straight towards them with no feasible way for them to get out of its path. Standing powerless with no way to stop it, Vincent watched as the giant wave swooped down and consumed their ship. Everything was soon wrapped in darkness. Vincent’s lungs stung from the constant intake of salt water; becoming more and more exhausted as he kicked and screamed; efforts futile as the ship had completely capsized right on top of the crew members. Losing the capabilities to fight for his life, soon, everything went black. - - - The Rebirth Moving our tale back to the fishy home of the siren, we focus in on a family of siren who were anything but ready for the circumstances they were soon to be thrown into. It was the fall of 1894, just a few months after the death of Vincent Lee White. Orien and Natasha Galanis were recently wed sirens who decided it was time to start a family of their own. They sat giddily as they watched the abundance of eggs they had produced start to hatch before their eyes, welcoming all of their new children into the world with equal love. That was, with the exception of one of their eggs. This egg in particular, even since its emergence, was irregular. Odd color, odd shape, everything about this egg seemed off in comparison to any of their others; or really any that the parents had seen in the past. Hours passed and finally, the peculiar egg hatched; being the last to do so. The parents looked at each other and then their child in confusion and awe. Sirens were a pretty diverse species when it came to appearances and genes, thus it wasn’t uncommon for children to possess traits that neither of their parents did. However, this juvenile siren shared few to no physical similarities with Orien nor Natasha. Even with the immense shock that came from this, they still loved this child just as much as the others, even with his oddities. They gave this child the name Eugene making him Eugene Galanis. Growing up with a pretty average childhood, Eugene turned out to be a very sweet young siren. Often showing friendly affection to his peers and wanting to associate with anyone, even if they weren’t a siren. It seemed he wanted to befriend everyone and anyone he could, never understanding why other members of his kind were so reclusive when it came to other members of the sea. This garnered him quite a large number of friends; sirens and others alike. Something that did always strike other fish folk as odd was that Eugene’s accent did seem a bit odd. Most sirens spoke with a dialect that could only be described as a conglomeration of European accents; but predominantly read as Greek. In Eugene’s case though, his accent seemed a lot more British than others in the siren society, to the point that it barely even sounded Greek. None of the sirens really thought much of it though after they got to know him; accounting it to the large variety in accents that littered their community. Aside from that, considering the odd circumstances surrounding his birthing, nothing else ever really seemed out of sorts with Eugene. He looked to be just like any other siren child. At least, that’s how it was until he entered his first years of school. This is when circumstances took a turn for the worst and would prove to be some of the toughest years of the siren’s life yet. Feeling overjoyed to enter a school containing a majority, if not all of the friends he had grown up with, Eugene was thrilled about school to say the least. Going about his school days just as any young siren would, he’d take immense pleasure in the classes where they’d get to practice and express their singing capabilities, loving the sensation of performing in front of a crowd and pleasing them with his voice. By this point he had become a pretty stellar singer and student. Always choosing to follow the rules and doing his work; though, he did have a tendency to cause ruckuses and be a bit overbearing in his kindness. The Galanis parents were delighted to see all of their children exceeding in school, especially little Eugene. That was, until he started to bring home his artwork from school; which brought immediate concern to both Orien and Natasha. Eugene’s art depicted what seemed to be him on land with a small family, and he had… legs? The parents were very aware of the existence of glamour when it came to monster society, but with how secretive sirens were, it seemed almost impossible that the boy could have ever known of glamour’s existence. They decided that for the time being, they’d just let it be swept under the rug, though, the problems kept recurring to the parents’ dismay. The situation had escalated far beyond its origins, going from just simple drawings of the boy on land to him questioning his parents and teachers daily on subjects regarding the surface. Their son’s extreme oddities wore on Eugene’s parents greatly and finally, they reached their breaking point when young Eugene addressed them with a simple question one day after school. “Mommy, Daddy, why did you decide to name me Eugene? I’ve always liked the name Vincent better. Could we maybe change it?” Orien and Natasha hearing this knew that something was seriously wrong. With their brains racing to the worst thoughts possible, they immediately took the young juvenile to the elders of the siren society, hoping to find answers to their problems. After days of intense evaluation on young Eugene, or as he now wanted to go by, Vincent, the Elders had come to a haunting conclusion. They grimly informed Vincent’s parents that there was no other possibility than their child being a human reborn as a siren. In response to this, the parents cried mutiny. There was no way that their son was some grimy human. However, the elders quickly refuted the Galanis’ claims, stating that although they were few and far in between, their son was able to recall of certain events of his past life in great detail; something that was uncommon even for past cases of possible rebirth. He remembered his old name, the names of his old family members, and even the moments leading to his death; as grim as it was to imagine for a child of his age to know such things. They informed the parents that apparently, the boy had done awful things to the sea in his past life and was possibly reborn as a siren as a way to repent; stating that if he were ever to commit crimes against the sea again, it would most likely result in his demise. Orien and Natasha were flabbergasted, it felt as though the water around them was crushing them and that they couldn’t breathe. News soon spread of Vincent’s origins, bringing immense persecution from his fellow peers who once called themselves his friends. The young siren couldn’t imagine why all of his friends were so quick to turn on him. Unsurprisingly, the awful behavior of his peers continued for years on. During this time, a few more memories would come to Vincent, but they were never as vivid as the ones of his childhood. The most they did was lower his self-esteem as they were awful ones of his time as a fisherman, reminding him of the terrible things he did to the sea and the life that inhabited it. Vincent continued his years in school, finally finishing and setting off away from home. Away from all of the people who had ridiculed and bullied him for something that was never in his control. He set out with a personal mission for himself. Being to always try and treat both others, as well as the ocean itself with kindness. The actions he committed in his past life were inexcusable in his eyes and he never wanted anyone to feel as awful about themselves as he did during all of those years of school. Through weeks of traveling and exploring the ocean more than he was ever able to before, he came across the monster town of Bridgecrest. Seeing all of the wonderful life and sea folk that flourished filled his heart with warmth, leading him to remain there for years to come. That is, until a certain opportunity came his way. New Opportunities On a beautiful, breezy day near the end of Summer, Vincent was making his usual rounds near the surface to collect any trash or debris left behind from humans; taking extra care to make sure no humans ever saw him while doing so. It could mean bad news for the both of them. Every time he came by a new piece, his usual joyful smile would turn to a soft pout. He always wondered why the humans above had to treat their planet so poorly. It was so kind to them, why would they not want to return that kindness back? Oh well, he wasn’t one to hold grudges. “Hopefully they’ll live and they’ll learn” he thought to himself as he continued his trash excursion. As he did so, he came across a piece of newspaper. His stomach churned as he looked at it. Newspapers were always particularly a pain when it came to littering. The water would make the ink spread all about which was not good at all and the paper would end up dissolving making it harder to pick up. Vincent approached the paper preparing himself emotionally for the catastrophe soon ahead when he realized that the paper… wasn’t wet really at all? He looked at the paper in absolute awe wondering what on earth was going on. Was someone playing tricks on him? Uncrumpling the paper to read it’s contents, it read as so “La'Lune Bar reopened…two spry capable monsters…seeking staff. “We would be grateful for your aid in building our new business venture!”” Vincent cocked his head in confusion as he read the paper. He was never aware that there were monster establishments such as this on the surface! He’d had his fair share of experiences on land since learning to glamour from members of Bridgecrest decades ago, but never was he aware that there were places where one was free to act in their monster skin; and they were hiring as well for a singer? Oh joyous days! Vincent made his way back to Bridgecrest as swiftly as possible in hopes of being able to apply before the deadline. Grabbing his things, out of his home and saying goodbye to all of his friends, he began his journey of swimming New Orleans. He’d have long travels ahead of him before he would make it there, but the excitement he felt in his heart to get to experience his love of music with fellow monsters was so driving, he just couldn’t wait. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Music * The Ocean * Shepherd's Pie * Refreshing Beverages * Other Sea Creatures * Coral Reefs Dislikes * Oil Spills * Sea Hunters * Seafood * His Past Life * Bullying Trivia * Much like many species of fish, sirens and mermaids alike are not born through means of live birth and instead are born through eggs, usually occurring in large amounts. This means that Vincent actually has an abundance of siblings in his family. * Due to being a reborn human, Vincent’s egg was actually very different from the usual form they occur in. This, along with Vincent’s sparse memories being a lot more vivid than other cases is what allowed the elders of the siren tribes to conclude the truth about his past life and rebirth. * Vincent was pretty harshly bullied by his peers as a young juvenile siren after the rumors of his past life had come to fruition. This was due to the sirens still carrying their extreme hatred for humans at the time. Even though this doesn’t affect him too much in the present day, it does contribute towards the harsh feelings he carries about himself internally. * If Vincent is to ever commit crimes against the sea as he did his previous life, he will turn into sea foam. Ceasing to exist all-together. This was revealed to him by the elders of his tribe after the truth of this past was announced. * When Vincent’s legs come in contact with water, it will disrupt his glamour, causing him to turn back into his original siren form * When reborn as a siren, for his early years he took on the name of Eugene Galanis, receiving this from his siren parents. After recalling events of his past life, he started to go by old name again. * Due to remembering certain ways of his past life in the 19th century and being pansexual, Vincent originally carried some internalized homophobia towards himself in his early days. He never would act in such ways to others but he wasn’t sure how to feel when it came to himself. These days he is perfectly comfortable with his sexuality. Category:La'Lune Staff